¿Estoy donde creo que estoy?
by Marian Alejandra
Summary: vaya quien diría que con solo comprar un brazalete con tus amigas en una tienda de antiguedades te teletransportarías al mundo de Naruto simplemente un sueño echo relidad
1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 ¿Estoy donde creo que estoy?

Era un día soleado todos los alumnos del colegio Jorge Maldonado estaban de vacaciones así que Marian había invitado a sus 2 amigas Dariana y Montze ese día los padres de todas estaban de viaje así que se quedaron solas conversando de muchachos y de artículos de belleza hasta que Marian entro en el tema de Naruto y sus personajes favoritos

Marian-y bien chicas cual de los personajes les gusta-

preguntó Marian , ella era una chica de pelo largo y castaño claro con un poco de rojizo oscuro casi hasta los codos , unos grandes ojos cafés hermosos ,alta y era muy amable y graciosa y a veces se tomaba las cosas enserio (bueno a veces no xD) y aconsejaba a sus amigas. También portaba en el brazo un brazalete dorado que tenía un enorme y hermoso diamante en forma de rombo de color rojo. (nota: el brazalete es como de los que tiene en el tobillo midna de the legend of zelda pero el que porta Marian es dorado)

Dariana-pues no se Marian creo que me gusta Sasuke ay es muy lindo quisiera abrazarlo-

Dariana era una chica de cabello café oscuro hasta por debajo de los hombros ojos color cafés un poco mas baja que Marian a veces era sentimental pero de buen corazón y le encantaba ayudar a la gente. También portaba un brazalete igual que el de Marian pero este tenía el rombo de color azul.

Montze-pues a mi me gusta Sasuke igual que a ti Dariana jeje-

Montze era una chica de cabello largo hasta por debajo de los hombros ojos cafés era muy popular un poco mas alta que Marian y amaba todo lo bonito y rosa. Portaba el mismo brazalete pero este tenía el diamante en forma de rombo de color rosa

-y a ti Marian ¿Cuál te gusta?- dijo dariana

Marian-mm..no lo se creo que todos menos Orochimaru y Jugo (nota/:perdón olvidé como se escribe) pero los que mas me gustan son…- (se escucha un golpe muy fuerte)

Dariana -¿Qué paso?-

Marian-voy a investigar- dijo mientras cogía una linterna y un bat de béisbol

Montze-te acompaño- dijo mientras cogía un palo de golf y otra linterna

Dariana-esperen no me dejen sola- dijo mientras corría hacia ellas

Las tres salieron de la casa silenciosamente aunque un poco asustadas

Dariana-oigan escuché algo por allá-

Montze-vamos a ver que extraño nuestros brazaletes brillan-dijo al ver que los diamantes brillaban solo que el de Marian brillaba y cambiaba de todos los colores que existieran en el mundo el de Montze hacía lo mismo solo que en vez de cambiar de color cambiaba de forma y el de Dariana en vez de hacer lo demás solo brillaba.

De la nada sale un hoyo que poco a poco se hace más grande que las succiona hacen su mayor esfuerzo por no ser tragadas pero su esfuerzo era en vano y empezaban a resbalarse

Dariana-no aguanto más me voy a soltar!-

Marian-no Dariana no te sueltes! Montze sujétate de mi brazo igual tu Dariana-

Montze-Marian no lo vamos a lograr!- dijo muy asustada

Marian-tal vez no pero pase lo que pase no se suelte ninguna-

Dariana-chicas ya no aguanto más Marian suéltate de todas formas nos va a succionar-

Montze-no digas estupideces Dariana-

Marian-chicas me voy a soltar ustedes sálvense-

Montze-no te dejaremos sola-

Marian-no me importa prefiero que ustedes se salven-

En eso Marian usa todas las fuerzas que pudo para levantar a sus amigas

Marian-adiós chicas - dijo esto se soltó el hoyo desapareció y los brazaletes dejaron de brillar y el de Montze volvió a su forma original

Montze y Dariana-Marian! NO!

Montze-que vamos a hacer?

Daiana-espera Carlos esta en nuestro salón verdad?

Montze-si y que?

Dariana-a el le gusta lo científico podemos decirle todo lo que pasó y después que nos ayude de cómo recuperar a Marian-

Montze-si pero mañana, ya son las 3 a. m.

Dariana-está bien vamos a preparar todo para mañana-

Montze-ok vamos adentro-

Y se metieron a la casa de Marian impacientes para que se hiciera de día aunque el sueño les ganó y se durmieron

Mientras tanto Marian seguía dentro de ese hoyo negro gritando hasta que la expulsó en otro universo en un bosque de noche aunque de tanto cansancio cayó inconsciente e igual que los otros el brazalete dejó de brillar hasta que un grupo de hombres observaron que había una chica en el suelo fuero donde ella

¿?-que extraño una chica normalmente nunca estaría por aquí sola y menos de noche-

¿?-mm..creo que esta inconsciente-

¿?-nos la llevamos?-

¿?-si le diremos todo al jefe y el nos dirá que hacer con ella-

Tomaron a Marian hasta una cueva la depositaron en una cama mientras ella descansaba los sujetos hablaban entre si de que pasaría con ella y de donde vendría y que cosas harían con ella. CONTNUARÁ…

Bien chicos y chicas hasta aquí lo dejo por que me tengo que ir a dormir bueno por favor comenten no importa si no les gusto acepto cualquier tipo de comentario y maldiciones bueno adiós y perdonen si fue muy cursi o bobo es que como dije soy una principiante pero comenten bye n.n


	2. Chapter 2quienes son ustedes

Cap.2 ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Bueno nos quedamos en que un grupo de hombres encontraron a Marian y la llevaron a una cueva…

Marian(despertando y bostezando)-mm…¿donde estoy? esto no se parece nada a mi casa ¡¿donde están Montze y Dariana?-

En eso entran dos tipos uno era pelirrojo alto y apuesto (bueno apuesto para mi :3) y el otro era rubio de cabello un poco largo aunque una parte lo tenía recogido e igual de guapo (para mí ;) ambos vestían con una bata negra con nubes rojas y un anillo puesto en un dedo que si a Marian no le fallaba la vista podía distinguir algunas letras

¿?-hola! Veo que despertaste-

Marian-mmm…espera ¿Dónde estoy? , ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué me trajeron aquí? y ¿por qué…..

¿?-espera espera contestaremos tus preguntas una por una mira estas en Akatsuki es un grupo de delincuentes que…

Marian-que! Son delincuentes! AUXILIO! sáquenme de aquí!

En eso el pelirrojo le tapa la boca a Marian aunque no sabe que se acercó mucho a ella lo cual hace que Marian se sonrojara un poco si que los dos chicos se dieran cuenta

¿?-mira te quitare la mano de la boca pero prométeme que no vas a gritar-dijo susurrandole suavemente al oído

Marian (asiente con la cabeza y el chico le quita la mano de la boca) ¿?-bueno como dije es un grupo de delincuentes que se dedica a capturar bijus para poder traer la paz al mundo esta formado por 10 integrantes yo soy Sasori y el es Deidara te encontramos en el bosque estabas inconciente pero nunca habíamos visto a una chica con ese atuendo tan raro así que te trajimos aquí- (nota: para que sepan Marian llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla con una blusa ombliguera color negra unos converse negros el cabello suelto y una bolsa al rato les digo el contenido de la bolsa)

Marian- O.O vaya y entonces ¿qué va a pasar conmigo?-

Deidara-pues primero te enseñaremos el lugar a los demás integrantes y después ya veremos pero por ahora ven con nosotros para mostrarte todo- dijo Deidara mientras abría la puerta y le tomaba de la mano

Marian-esta bien-dijo mientras salian del cuarto donde le ensañarían el lugar (_espero que Dariana y Montze __no__ vengan a rescatarme baya estoy con 2 de los akatsuki mi sueño echo realidad espero poder conocer a los demás pero para eso tengo que fingir que no se nada sobre ellos) _pensó mientras caminaba con Deidara y Sasori

Mientras Tanto en otra dimension…

Montze y Dariana se preparaban para ir a ver a Carlos se vistieron los más rápido posible y solo les faltaba preparar su mochila

Montze-Dariana ya vámonos!- dijo mientras terminaba de abrocharse los tenis

Dariana-eso intento Montze pero no cierra la tonta mochila espera si muevo esto y quito esto y…listo!-

Montze-bueno vámonos- dicho esto abrió la puerta y salieron directo hacia la casa de Carlos hasta que derrepente algo pasó (se escucha un ruido fuerte)

Montze-¿Dariana escuchaste lo mismo que yo?

Dariana-me parece que si vamos a ver suerte que es de día-

Montze-que extraño nuestros brazaletes brillan igual que cuando el hoyo se llevó a Marian-

Dariana-si es un poco extraño pero sería mejor no quitárnoslos talvez tengan algo de utilidad-

Montze-creo que el ruido proviene de aquel lugar- dijo mientras se dirigían al patio trasero y de nuevo encontraron el hoyo negro

Montze-mira Dariana si este hoyo negro se llevo a Marian tal vez nos lleve al mismo lugar donde ella esta-

Dariana-pero Montze y que tal si no nos lleva a donde esta Marian?-

Montze-no importa no perdemos nada con intentarlo solo no te sueltes de mi esta bien?-

Dariana-sí vamos a saltar ¿lista? Ahora!- dicho esto las dos saltaron al hoyo negro las succionó y desapareció sin ningún rastro de Montze ni Driana

Qué pasará con Montze y Dariana el hoyo negro las expulsará en donde se encuentra Marian y si lo hacen como volverán no se pierdan el proximo capitulo y por favor comenten escriban lo que sea y si quieren que continúe lo haré y descuiden se me ocurren ideas y si quieren yaoi les pondré yaoi pero capitulos despues bueno adiós hasta el próximo capitulo n.n


	3. Chapter 3¿Marian donde estas?

Cap.3 ¿Marian donde estas?

Bueno nos quedamos en que Montze y Dariana saltaron al hoyo negro y desaparecía…

Gritaban y gritaban pero nunca se soltaban hasta que el hoyo las expulsó en un lugar extraño era como si estuvieran debajo del mar pero no se ahogaban

Montze-oye en donde estamos?

Dariana-creo que estamos en …..no puedo creerlo estamos en fondo de bikini! mira es Bob esponja!

Bob-(cantando) estoy listo estoy listo (para de cantar y caminar y se dirige hacia Montze y Dariana)

Dariana-Montze se dirige hacia nosotras ¿que hacemos?... Montze ¿donde estas?

Montze-hola mi nombre es Montze y tu debes ser bob esponja ¿cierto?

Bob-hola Montze y si soy bob esponja jajajajajaja quieres comer unas deliciosas kangreburguers?- (no se como se escribe)

Montze-me encanta…

Dariana-no no y no lo siento Bob pero tenemos que ir a buscar a una amiga que está en otra dimensión larga historia-

Bob-a entiendo bueno entonces (mira su reloj) válgame! se me hizo tarde para ir al trabajo bueno adios-

Dariana-espera pero como volvemos? y se fue bien ahora como regresamos a nuestra dimensión?-

Montze-bueno ya se! Arenita es científica podemos explicarle quienes somos y por que estamos aquí y todo lo que pasó-

Dariana-si es buena idea pero ¿en donde vive arenita?-

Montze-no lo se tendremos que buscar el domo-

Y comenzaron a buscar y preguntar la dirección de en donde vivía la ardilla

Mientras tanto en Akastuki

Estaban caminando Marian estaba en el medio, Deidara del lado derecho que aún seguía tomándola de la mano y Sasori del lado izquierdo quien miraba a Deidara con seriedad y enojo mientras caminaban Deidara le mostraba las cosas y cada rincón para que no hubiera dudas hasta que al final cuando acabaron la llevaron a una habitación y Sasori le presentó a los miembros de Akatsuki

Sasori-mira Marian el es Kisame-

Kisame-que onda-

Marian-hola n.n-

Kisame-vaya Deidara ni siquiera la conocemos y ya es tu novia?-

Deidara-(sonrojado) no como crees ella no es mi novia-dijo mientras soltaba a Marian

Sasori (mira a Deidara con enojo) –como sea el es Zetsu-

Marian-hola mucho gusto-

Zetsu-hola una recomendación no te me acerques cuando tenga hambre no sabes de lo que puedo ser capaz-

Marian-O.O-

Sasori-el es Kakuzu-

Marian-hola-

Kakuzu-hola no te voy a prestar dinero

Marian-pero si no te pedí nada-

Kakuzu-buen punto pero es una advertencia si no te irá mal-

Marian-está bien-

Sasori-el es Hidan-

Marian-hola n.n-

Hidan-hola hermosura que piensas si después te invito un trago y ya sabes lo que pasará después grrr (mirada pervertida)

Marian-ñ.ñ lo siento pero debes tener mucho trabajo o algo parecido jeje ñ.ñ- (_vaya no sabía que Hidan fuera un pervertido)_

¿?-aléjate Hidan recuerda que no nos conoce ni nosotros a ella-

Sasori-hola Itachi , Marian el es Itachi-

Marian-(tono serio) mucho gusto Itachi n.n-

Itachi-el gusto es mío _(vaya que chica más linda y educada) _-

Sasori-el es Tobi-

Marian-hola Tobi n.n-

Tobi-hola Marian-sempai tome esto Tobi le quiere regalar una flor-

Marian-vaya gracias Tobi aunque ni me conozcas es un lindo detalle n.n-

Tobi-Tobi es un buen chico :3-

Todos miran a Tobi con rabia

Kisame-(_si Tobi hace que esa chica se enamore de el lo asesino)_

Zetsu-(_mm.. me pregunto como sabrá esa chica creo que me la como cruda aunque sea tan sexy)_

Kakusu-(_espero que no me robe mi dinero aunque podría venderla como sirvienta y me darían una buena lana jeje)_

Hidan-_(mmm…ya me estoy imaginando a Marian entre mis brazos aunque creo que mejor la violo y después la mato para ofrecerla de sacrificio al dios Jashin_ (espero que así se escriba)_ si no hubiera aparecido ese tonto de Itachi ya la tendría besando mis pies) _

Tobi-_(Tobi es un buen chico Tobi es un buen chico Tobi es un buen chico… :3 )_

Sasori-ella es el miembro femenino del grupo Konan-

Marian-hola Konan n.n-

Konan-hola me alegro que haya aquí una chica es tan estresante y aburrido estar solo con chicos n.n-

Marian- lo se te comprendo n.n-

Todos menos Marian y Konan:OYE! :(

Sasori-y el es nuestro líder Pein-

Marian-(tono serio pero a la vez con respeto) es un placer Pein-sempai lamento todo lo que pasó y perdón si les interrumpí en algún asunto importante-

Pein-el placer es mío y descuida no nos interrumpiste en nada (le sonríe a Marian) ven te haré unas preguntas (abre la puerta de otra habitación)-

Marian-de acuerdo-

Pein-los demás descansen al rato les daré más misiones-

Todos-si señor-

Pein cierra la puerta en eso Hidan dice:

Hidan-vaya es la primera vez que veo al jefe sonreír-

Deidara-tal vez le agrada o algo más- (mirada perver)

Konan-como crees Deidara! claro que no-

Deidara-pero…

Konan-no quiero hablar más de ese tema me voy a mi habitación- (se va algo enojada)

Kisame-yo voy al lago a pescar un rato, Itachi ¿me acompañas?-

Itachi-claro- (se van)

Deidara-yo voy a explotar cosas-

Tobi-sempai, sempai ¿puedo ir con usted? por favor por favor ¿si?-

Deidara-de acuerdo- (se van)

Kakuzu-yo voy a contar mi dinero ¿me acompañas Hidan?-

Hidan-no tengo que hacer sacrificios al dios Jashin- (se va)

Kakuzu-como sea- (se va)

Zetsu-yo voy a la cocina Sasori ¿me acompañas?-

Sasori-no voy a estar aquí un rato-

Zetsu-vi que mirabas con celos a Deidara por que tomó a la tal Marian de la mano ¿te gusta esa chica verdad?-

Sasori (sonrojado)-claro que no solo quiero estar aquí para que no esté sola eso es todo-

Zetsu-como sea bueno me voy adios-

Sasori-adios (_vaya por poco me descubre)-_

Adentro en la oficina con Pein

Pein-te haré algunas preguntas-

Marian-de acuerdo -

Pein-bien ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

Marian-Marian Alejandra Guerra Cisneros-

Pein-vaya nunca e escuchado ese nombre ni esos apellidos los desconosco bueno en mi opinión ¿Qué edad tienes?-

Marian-17 años y medio-

Pein-¿tienes algún poder especial?-

Marian-no ni siquiera tengo chakra no tengo nada solo soy buena en las artes marciales y con la espada-

Pein-mm.. interesante bueno oye e visto que tienes un brazalete un poco raro ¿me lo prestas para examinarlo?-

Marian-claro-(le da el brazalete)

Pein-bien bueno es todo sientete como en casa y si pasa algo no dudes en llamarme- (le sonríe a Marian)

Marian-de acuerdo- (le regresa la sonrisa a Pein)

Pein-a y una última cosa- (le da un dulce beso en la mejilla)

Marian-(se sonroja y lo abraza pero se separa) perdón pero es que no puedo-

Pein-¿por que? o ya se es por que aun soy un extraño para ti ¿verdad?-

Marian-si me gustas aunque seas un extraño para mi ( j_a como no lo conociera)_ pero y Konan-

Pei-descuida ella es solo una amiga-

Marian-como quiera lo pensaré ¿sí?-

Pein-de acuerdo pero no aceptaré un no por respuesta-

Marian-esta bien bueno voy a la cocina si me lo permite Pein-sempai-

Pein-claro ¿sabes donde está? por que si quieres te acompaño-

Marian-descuida si se donde esta n.n-

Pein-esta bien a y solo dime Pein si no quiero que seas tan formal-

Marian-de acuerdo si así lo dice adios-

Marian sale de la habitación (_que fue eso? Creo que me esta empezando a gustar Pein pero que hago? Bueno primero tengo que pensar en cómo volver a casa pero para eso tengo que…_

Su pensamiento es interrumpido por que Sasori la llamaba

Sasori-Marian mira ya que te vi pensé y quería preguntarte si querías ayudarme con una marioneta para que no estuvieras sola ¿que dices?-(le dice un poco sonrojado)

Marian-claro me encantaría n.n-(se sonroja)

Sasori-bien entonces vamos-(toma a Marian de la mano)

Caminaron hasta la habitación de Sasori estuvieron apunto de abrir la puerta hasta que escucharon un grito

¿?-no! por que? por que? por que?-

Sasori-creo que mejor vamos a ver que pasa-

Marian-si-

Mientras tanto en fondo de bikini

Montze-bien según la dirección que nos dió Patricio la casa de Arenita esta por aquí-

Dariana-bien yo te sigo-

Montze-primero vamos hacia la derecha luego a la izquierda después pasamos por una roca por un árbol y ya llegamos-

Dariana-pero no avanzamos nada es más caminamos en círculos (enojada) oye Patricio nos dio un montón de garabatos esto esta mal!-

Montze-que pensabas de una estúpida estrella de mar y sin cerebro?-

Dariana-espera creo que veo una enorme burbuja no espera es el domo de Arenita vamos para aya-

Montze-ya que espero que no te equivoques-dijo con fastidio

Qué pasará acaso habrá un amor floreciendo entre Sasori y Marian y Pein tratará de seducirla, Dariana y Montze llegarán al domo de Arenita no se pierdan el próximo capitulo y comenten por favor si no me voy a morir pliz adios n.n


	4. Chapter 4mi segundo día como huésped

Cap.1 ¿Estoy donde creo que estoy?

Era un día soleado todos los alumnos del colegio Jorge Maldonado estaban de vacaciones así que Marian había invitado a sus 2 amigas Dariana y Montze ese día los padres de todas estaban de viaje así que se quedaron solas conversando de muchachos y de artículos de belleza hasta que Marian entro en el tema de Naruto y sus personajes favoritos

Marian-y bien chicas cual de los personajes les gusta-

preguntó Marian , ella era una chica de pelo largo y castaño claro con un poco de rojizo oscuro casi hasta los codos , unos grandes ojos cafés hermosos ,alta y era muy amable y graciosa y a veces se tomaba las cosas enserio (bueno a veces no xD) y aconsejaba a sus amigas. También portaba en el brazo un brazalete dorado que tenía un enorme y hermoso diamante en forma de rombo de color rojo. (nota: el brazalete es como de los que tiene en el tobillo midna de the legend of zelda pero el que porta Marian es dorado)

Dariana-pues no se Marian creo que me gusta Sasuke ay es muy lindo quisiera abrazarlo-

Dariana era una chica de cabello café oscuro hasta por debajo de los hombros ojos color cafés un poco mas baja que Marian a veces era sentimental pero de buen corazón y le encantaba ayudar a la gente. También portaba un brazalete igual que el de Marian pero este tenía el rombo de color azul.

Montze-pues a mi me gusta Sasuke igual que a ti Dariana jeje-

Montze era una chica de cabello largo hasta por debajo de los hombros ojos cafés era muy popular un poco mas alta que Marian y amaba todo lo bonito y rosa. Portaba el mismo brazalete pero este tenía el diamante en forma de rombo de color rosa

-y a ti Marian ¿Cuál te gusta?- dijo dariana

Marian-mm..no lo se creo que todos menos Orochimaru y Jugo (nota/:perdón olvidé como se escribe) pero los que mas me gustan son…- (se escucha un golpe muy fuerte)

Dariana -¿Qué paso?-

Marian-voy a investigar- dijo mientras cogía una linterna y un bat de béisbol

Montze-te acompaño- dijo mientras cogía un palo de golf y otra linterna

Dariana-esperen no me dejen sola- dijo mientras corría hacia ellas

Las tres salieron de la casa silenciosamente aunque un poco asustadas

Dariana-oigan escuché algo por allá-

Montze-vamos a ver que extraño nuestros brazaletes brillan-dijo al ver que los diamantes brillaban solo que el de Marian brillaba y cambiaba de todos los colores que existieran en el mundo el de Montze hacía lo mismo solo que en vez de cambiar de color cambiaba de forma y el de Dariana en vez de hacer lo demás solo brillaba.

De la nada sale un hoyo que poco a poco se hace más grande que las succiona hacen su mayor esfuerzo por no ser tragadas pero su esfuerzo era en vano y empezaban a resbalarse

Dariana-no aguanto más me voy a soltar!-

Marian-no Dariana no te sueltes! Montze sujétate de mi brazo igual tu Dariana-

Montze-Marian no lo vamos a lograr!- dijo muy asustada

Marian-tal vez no pero pase lo que pase no se suelte ninguna-

Dariana-chicas ya no aguanto más Marian suéltate de todas formas nos va a succionar-

Montze-no digas estupideces Dariana-

Marian-chicas me voy a soltar ustedes sálvense-

Montze-no te dejaremos sola-

Marian-no me importa prefiero que ustedes se salven-

En eso Marian usa todas las fuerzas que pudo para levantar a sus amigas

Marian-adiós chicas - dijo esto se soltó el hoyo desapareció y los brazaletes dejaron de brillar y el de Montze volvió a su forma original

Montze y Dariana-Marian! NO!

Montze-que vamos a hacer?

Daiana-espera Carlos esta en nuestro salón verdad?

Montze-si y que?

Dariana-a el le gusta lo científico podemos decirle todo lo que pasó y después que nos ayude de cómo recuperar a Marian-

Montze-si pero mañana, ya son las 3 a. m.

Dariana-está bien vamos a preparar todo para mañana-

Montze-ok vamos adentro-

Y se metieron a la casa de Marian impacientes para que se hiciera de día aunque el sueño les ganó y se durmieron

Mientras tanto Marian seguía dentro de ese hoyo negro gritando hasta que la expulsó en otro universo en un bosque de noche aunque de tanto cansancio cayó inconsciente e igual que los otros el brazalete dejó de brillar hasta que un grupo de hombres observaron que había una chica en el suelo fuero donde ella

¿?-que extraño una chica normalmente nunca estaría por aquí sola y menos de noche-

¿?-mm..creo que esta inconsciente-

¿?-nos la llevamos?-

¿?-si le diremos todo al jefe y el nos dirá que hacer con ella-

Tomaron a Marian hasta una cueva la depositaron en una cama mientras ella descansaba los sujetos hablaban entre si de que pasaría con ella y de donde vendría y que cosas harían con ella. CONTNUARÁ…

Bien chicos y chicas hasta aquí lo dejo por que me tengo que ir a dormir bueno por favor comenten no importa si no les gusto acepto cualquier tipo de comentario y maldiciones bueno adiós y perdonen si fue muy cursi o bobo es que como dije soy una principiante pero comenten bye n.n


End file.
